1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling an operation based on a distance between a transmission device and a reception device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a service based on a distance between a beacon transmitting device and a beacon receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic which has increased since the deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system, where a 5G or pre-5G communication system is also referred to as a “Beyond 4G Network” or a “Post LTE System.”
A 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to provide higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of radio waves and increase transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques are considered for 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In a 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK), Feher's quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM), and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) an advanced access technology, have been developed.
As a communication technique that replaces near field communication (NFC) corresponding to short-range wireless communication, a Bluetooth low energy (BLE) beacon using BLE is currently being discussed. The BLE beacon has been developed to provide not only simple location information but also various services such as situation marketing, purchasing, and automatic check-in.
BLE has an advantage of low power consumption with which a wireless communication service can be provided for one year or longer using one coin-sized battery. The number of slave devices is limited to about 7 in a previous version of a Bluetooth communication method, but synchronization with limitless slave devices can be achieved from the latest version BLE 4.0, thereby increasing availability.
While NFC has an effective communication distance ranging from about 4 cm to 20 cm, communication using a BLE beacon has an extended effective communication distance ranging from about 5 cm to 50 m. Further, while NFC requires a separate integrated circuit or chip in each electronic device, a BLE beacon can perform short range wireless communication through the BLE beacon if there is a module for supporting BLE communication. As described above, since communication using a BLE beacon is more economical than NFC and may provide a wireless communication service in a wide indoor space, various communication methods using a BLE beacon are being discussed.
For example, when a user having a mobile device such as a mobile phone enters a store that provides a beacon, customized information such as a characteristic and price of a product and a related product purchase history of the user may be automatically provided to the user. Further, when the user enters a hotel lobby, a welcoming message may be provided on the screen of the mobile phone rather than by a hotel employee and required information such as guide information on each facility of the hotel including a swimming pool or a restaurant may be provided in a message form through the recognition of a location of the mobile phone. Further, when the user goes near a work of art in a museum or an exhibition, information on the work of art may be automatically provided in a voice, text message or video form through the mobile phone.
However, in a conventional service using a beacon, a beacon generator that generates a beacon is fixed to a particular location, and a terminal that can receive the beacon moves with a user. Accordingly, all terminals within the corresponding beacon coverage area receive the same data which is generated by the beacon generator. Individuals cannot select information which they desire to receive and receipt of information, which has not been verified, cannot be prevented. Therefore, in a state where BLE-related beacon service is expanding, information provided through a beacon service is arranged and filtered, and, when a customer having a mobile device such as a mobile phone enters a store that has a beacon terminal, customized information is automatically provided to the customer. Since features and a price of a product, and related product purchase histories of the customer are shown at a glance, the customer need not have to ask a store employee for assistance. Accordingly, an efficient storage method is required.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology,” “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure,” “service interface technology,” and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.